Drabble Central: RT Crossing
by FantasticJackie
Summary: A series of drabbles, connected and non, featuring our favorite Remus and Tonks.
1. Heels Over Head

**_Drabble_ _Central: R/T Crossing_**

**Jackie's Note:** I have all these ideas for little scenes of Remus and Tonks. I know I can't possibly write out a story for each, so I decided to do the next best thing: drabbles.

These drabbles may or may not connect; I'll annotate them accordingly.

This is my first attempt at R/T fanfiction, as well as HP fanfiction. :)

**Drabble #1**

**Title:** Heels Over Head

**Word Count:** 197

**Summary:** What's the real reason for Tonks' clumsiness?

**Time Period:** Book 5, Early Spring

He stood from a distance hidden in the shadows as she happily bounded about the room. He'd been staring out the window when she'd sauntered in unaware of his presence, popping in a recording of the Weird Sisters and beginning to dance caught up in her own little world.

He felt more than a little guilty, being as old as he was, and more so at the invasion of her privacy, but he couldn't tear himself away; the Tonks before him was anything but clumsy, and analytical Remus couldn't help but wonder why.

She was always awkward around him, but clumsiness was often the result of embarrassment, nervousness, or the desire to impress. The more he thought about it, the more he realized how wrong his understanding of Tonks' usual inelegance was.

His theory was proven true when she noticed him across the room. Gasping his name, her foot caught on the carpet, and she sprawled across and over the couch, landing flat on the floor.

When Remus helped her up muttering an apology, their eyes met, and he understood: Nymphadora Tonks was head over heels for him.

Or, as it translated for her, heels over head.


	2. The Best Oops

**_Drabble Central: R/T Crossing_**

**Jackie's Note:** I just may still use this scene in a longer fic, so keep an eye out. ;) - Oh, and I'm adamantly against Remus/Sirius pairings, so don't make this conversation of theirs anymore than it is. ;)

**Drabble #2 **

**Title:** The Best Oops

**Word Count:** 176

**Summary:** Sirius helps Remus reconcile a "bad" decision.

**Time Period:** Book 5, A few days after taking the students back to Hogwarts

**Connections:** None as of yet

Remus Lupin stared morosely into the fire, a glass of firewhiskey residing in his hand.

It was irresponsible of him to send such mixed signals. How could he…? What was he…? What would she…?

He frowned at the confused thoughts swirling around about his head and took a swig of the firewhiskey.

Sirius watched his friend, leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest, "What happened?"

Remus only stared at the flames.

"What did you do?"

He didn't respond.

Pushing himself off the wall, he crossed the room to stand in front of him, "You kissed her, didn't you?"

Remus' eyes flickered to Sirius for an instant before he took another gulp of the liquor.

Taking this as an answer in the affirmative, he sat down beside his friend.

They remained in silence for a few moments before Sirius couldn't take it anymore. Nudging him gently in the ribs, he asked, "So… Did she kiss you back?"

A great barking laugh followed the helpless grin that spread unwillingly across the werewolf's face.


	3. Lullaby

**_Drabble Central: R/T Crossing_**

**Jackie's Note:** Gah! I was supposed to write something else ENTIRELY last night, but alas, my muse, which has been poking me for a couple weeks with this scene, would not allow me to do anything else until I wrote it.

I _really_ like this one. :) I thought to do it with my other favorite couple, but it just fit Remus so much better. I won't ever use it in a longer fic, though… That being said, it's entirely too cute to not share. :)

**Disclaimer:** AHH! I've forgotten to do these… I do not own Harry Potter, and the lack of such a disclaimer on the previous two chapters means nothing to the effect that I think I do… or something like that… XD

**Drabble #3**

**Title:** Lullaby

**Word Count: **224

**Summary:** Remus Lupin: The Werewolf Idol

**Time Period:** Sometime in the distant (?) future. A little ways after Book 7, anyway… Or 8… However far she goes… :)

**Connections:** No.

A gentle, nostalgic smile stretched across her face as she leaned casually against the door frame and watched the scene before her.

The little one had awoken; she'd hurried down the hall only to find her husband at work calming the infant. As usual, he was doing a stellar job.

The baby's head was resting on Daddy's shoulder buried in the crook of his neck. Remus was humming a soft, tuneless melody as he moved slowly, gently about the room. The deep, low, soothing rumble of his voice worked its magic, and conked the little one right out.

As he approached her, Tonks nodded towards their sleeping miracle now in the crib and said softly, "I'm jealous."

Remus merely cocked an eyebrow and halted before her.

Trailing her hands along his waistline until they were encircling him, she stood on tip toe and said into his ear with a soft, sultry voice, "Sing me a lullaby, Remus?"

His lips curving upward, he nodded, and she laid her head on his shoulder as he wrapped one arm around her middle and snaked the other up her back in order to allow his fingertips to tease the ends of her short, cropped, black hair.

Together, they meandered throughout the room as he hummed a low, soothing melody entrancing his wife into a state of near-dream bliss.


	4. Control

**_Drabble Central: R/T Crossing_**

**JN: **Well, I like this scene, too, but it's too short, and I fear that if I expanded it to proper length for a full fic, it would become melodramatic. Of course, this may be too short and _still_ be melodramatic… So…Yeah… Here ya' go.

Written in first person present tense… Not sure I like the present tense, but I need to work on it anyway. :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**Drabble #4**

**Title: **Control

**Word Count: **308

**Summary: **When faced with dire events, Remus finally loses his cool.

**Time Period: **Book 5, "Omitted" Hospital Scene

**Connections: **None

She lay on the white sheets fragile and pale, and I, shabbily clothed and crumpled in my seat, watch over her. Even in her frail state with her natural, dull brown hair, I find her nothing less than delightfully exquisite.

My gaze strays to her slender hand for what must be the millionth time; I want to take it in mine…

She does not know about Sirius, yet. The grief of losing him is nearly unbearable, but the thought that I almost lost her, as well…

Unconsciously, a strangled noise squeezes out of my throat, but she does not stir.

Being so close to her, I have never craved comfort like this. I raise my arm to grip her fingers but stop midway. I cannot allow this; it is wrong, especially with the knowledge of how she feels for me. I am so unsuitable for her for a slew of reasons.

But she is a sleep. She is asleep… She won't know…

With this mantra floating through my head, I grasp her hand in my own. She is warm, her skin smooth, and before I can help myself, I have brought her fingers to my lips, pressing a kiss to them. I hold back the tears as I place her hand on my face, allowing it to sink in that she is safe.

And then, I am on my feet, placing a kiss on the crown of her head. I smooth the hair from her forehead, and kiss her there, as well. And her temple. And her soft cheek. And next to her ear. And down her jaw line.

As my lips meet hers, I realize that I have lost all control.

But when she returns my kiss, I don't back away. Instead, I kiss her more firmly and allow the first of many tears to fall on her face.


	5. Untitled

**_Drabble Central: R/T Crossing_**

**Jackie's Note:** Written in response to the 6th prompt of the LJ rt challenge April ficathon.

**Drabble # 5**

**Title:** Untitled

**Word Count:** 139

**Summary:** A sudden confession

**Time Period:** Sometime mid book 5

**Connections:** No

"I think I'm in love."

Her confident announcement had been preceded by taking my book from my hands and placing it face down on the chair arm beside me. Still starring at the intriguing memoir I had been so immersed in, it took me a moment to register what she had said.

Rapidly glancing up, I asked in surprise the first words that crossed my mind, "What? With whom?"

I have no doubt that the higher pitch of my panicked voice goaded her into action.

Slipping onto my lap, her hands fighting with the button of my collar, she met my gaze solemnly.

"You," she murmured before kissing me.

After the initial shock, I responded by returning her affection in earnest. The memoir was forgotten, and was soon on the floor not to be remembered for a long while.


	6. Nearer

**_Drabble Central: R/T Crossing_**

**Jackie's Note: **Written in response to the 7th prompt of the LJ rt challenge April ficathon.

**Drabble #6**

**Title:** Nearer

**Word Count:** 117

**Summary:** Tonks tries to get closer to Remus while he's away.

**Time Period:** Book 6, Early Spring

**Connections:** No

**_  
_**Mousy-haired and plain looking, Tonks lie flat on her back on the soft, green hill. Eyes closed, arms resting at her sides, she concentrated on a memory.

They say scent is the strongest sense, and for the time being, she believed it. The fresh, clean air tinged with dirt and an overriding smell of uncut grass reminded her of him.

He smelled like the outdoors, and his body resembled her resting spot: hard, strong bone and muscle covered by soft, comforting skin.

Opening her eyes and gazing at the bright blue sky above, she decided this method of attempting to be near him was as empty as the rest.

She stood and headed back for the village.


	7. The Bottle

**Drabble #7**

**Title:** The Bottle

**Word Count:** 361

**Summary:** Remus finds Tonks passed out in her living room.

**Time Period:** Christmas, HBP

**Connections:** None

**JN:** That's a horrible summary… Horrible title, too.

Well, I cut this down from 500 words, so go me! I like the actual plot of this, but not the way I attempted to pull it off. – Most assuredly, this needs thoughts. As it is, it's all actions. (Save one line. Behold! Remus thinks!) Anyway, I can really see myself fixing this one into a short fic sometime within the "near" future.

_**The Bottle**_

After waiting five minutes, Remus pulled out his wand and undid the various locks he knew she had in place.

Stepping inside, the interior was warm due to the inviting fire. Everything was neat and orderly. Tonks' flat was never immaculate, and Remus felt a pang as he imagined her cleaning just to keep her mind off him.

A soft sigh from the couch in front of the fire caught his attention. As he rounded the sofa, he found her fast asleep, an empty bottle of muggle wine doubtlessly taken from her parents' house laying on the carpet.

His immediate impulse was to leave, but he was wont to leave her lying on her couch. He knelt down, his face close to hers, and fingered her limp brown hair, stroked her soft cheek. She stirred a little, and he retracted his hand.

Standing quickly, Remus made for the door, but his foot knocked against the wine bottle, and it rolled noisily across the floor coming to a thumping halt as it hit the leg of a small table.

Tonks did not wake, and comprehending the deep sleep she was in, he leant down again and this time scooped her into his arms before he could have a second thought.

As he rolled back the comforter and sheets on her bed, her eye drifted open, "Remus?"

Silently he laid her on the bed and tucked her in. "Go back to sleep," he said gently.

"Remus?" insistently she called him.

"Shh…" still leaning over her, he repeated, "Go back to sleep." He placed a lingering kiss on her forehead, and she followed his command.

He pulled back and watched her rest for a few moments. The, feeling it was time to leave, Remus kissed her cheek and shifted to whisper his goodbye into her ear, "I still love you."

Padding out of the room and her flat, he didn't notice the tears that streamed down her cheeks. Nor did he have any inkling that after the crack of his apparition sounded, Tonks rose from her bed and grabbed a bottle of firewhiskey from the kitchen.

This time, she would actually drink the contents.


	8. Foreign

**_Drabble Central: R/T Crossing_**

**Drabble #8**

**Title: **Foreign

**Word Count**: 100

**Summary:** A new feeling...

**Time Period: **Mid-HBP

**AN:** This drabble and the next one are actually almost a year old. I just completely forgot to put them up; they were written all the way in April of 06 for RT Challenge, though. :)

I stare at the door for quite some time, his familiar kiss still lingering on my lips. I can still feel his arms wrapped around me and his hands gently perusing and touching my neck and back. The smell of dirt-encrusted clothes that he now wears floats about the room.

But I don't understand it.

Men have always lined up and fallen at my metamorphosing feet, except the only one I want.

This feeling of rejection – it is foreign to me.

The pit in my stomach is deep, and I don't know if it's from him or my wounded pride.


	9. Freefall

**_Drabble Central: R/T Crossing_**

**Drabble #9**

**Title:** Freefall

**Word Count:** 177 Words

**Summary:** I am falling, Remus. Catch me.

**Time Period:** Sometime in OOtP

**AN:** Minorly edited from what it was. I dunno... I still like this scene, but I'm not too pleased with the way it's written. I don't think I'll ever take the time to re-write it, though. I'm so lazy. ;)

My heart is pounding as my stomach flips and twists itself into knots. You are so near to me, and I doubt you can't hear the pounding organ beating blood through my veins.

I lean against the porch beam to support myself, your arm already planted above my head leaning as well. You direct your gaze from the empty yard to me. Our eyes meet.

My stomach detangles itself and instead, drops into a bottomless pit dragging me along for the ride. Your eyes are endless, and I am surely falling into them, into you.

I am falling, Remus. Catch me.

I watch you fall towards me, your breath fanning my face. My eyes drift closed, and I wait.

You gently brush the back of your fingers against my cheek, and then your presence is gone.

I open my eyes just in time to see your figure retreat into the house.

So close, and yet so far. I am dangling by a thread on the edge of anticipation.

I'm still falling, Remus. Will you ever catch me?


End file.
